Much to Worry About
by Janiqua
Summary: On the night that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, he appeared to Remus Lupin for just one second. Later, Dumbledore tries to convince Remus to teach at Hogwarts. [Nonslash]


**A/N:** I'm almost certain that a story like this has been done before. There are just too many Harry Potter fanfictions out there for me to sort through them all and find out for sure. Please know that I'm not copying anyone's idea. This story came to me in my own head, and I thought it would be fun to write (It was, by the way). This is my interpretation of what happened the night Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

By the way, I've recently updated this story. If you've already read it, feel free to do so again. It's not _too_ different, but it's now more accurate with the books.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**ooooooo**

_**Much to Worry About**_

**ooooooo**

Sleep. It was one of the few luxuries left to him anymore.

Remus Lupin was a young man… well… maybe not so young as other men were, but he certainly wasn't old. He couldn't possibly have been thirty five yet, and he probably still had five whole more years to go until he was. But for all of that, he looked worn out enough to be _so_ much older.

He was a strong man – particularly when he had a wand handy. But he _appeared _sallow and empty. He had the look of a man who had not eaten anything in days. And his hair, which was light brown and could easily have helped make him look pleasantly handsome, was instead flecked with gray and in disarray.

Presently he slept in his small, one-roomed cottage in the middle of the countryside. He had very few neighbors and, fortunately, a _lot_ of privacy. And as he slept, he often dreamt of happier times.

That was, until a thundering crash suddenly jerked him back into consciousness. Sitting up in his bed, wearing nothing in the way of pajamas, but instead brown pants and a white cotton shirt, he glanced around his tiny, tiny home.

Only half aware that he was not still in the depths of some nightmarish sort of dream, Remus reached for his wand. "_Lumos_."

Almost immediately, he caught sight of the source of the noise that had awoken him. His front door had been forced open. And Remus knew that it had not been from the wind – as the night outside remained remarkably calm.

"Is someone there?" he called out, quickly surveying the rest of the room. A low growl was his response, and, growing immediately tense, Remus glanced back towards the door. _There had been something terribly familiar about that growl…_

As Remus' gaze peered out into the night, he could clearly see two pale eyes glowing back at him. And as he watched, the large, black form of a dog slowly entered his cottage.

Remus could barely believe his eyes. "Padfoot?" It wasn't possible. Sirius Black was locked away in Azkaban.

_Then this is a dream,_ Remus told himself. And the part of him that actually believed that it was desired nothing less than to transform, and race away into the night with Padfoot at his side… like they used to.

But then… not without James… or Peter… It wouldn't be the same. Remus bit back his tears as he reminded himself that they were both gone… and that Sirius was responsible.

Padfoot let out a thunderous bark before wheeling away and shooting out into the darkness. Remus cursed softly, springing out of his bed. He raced outside after his friend. "Sirius!"

There was no response. Remus shouted the name one more time, and louder, just to be sure. "SIRIUS!" But to no avail. The haunting appearance of his childhood friend had vanished completely out of sight.

**ooooooo**

Later that night, Remus found himself feeling entirely out of place as he wearily walked through the Great Hall of an altogether too busy, overly crowded, Ministry of Magic. It seemed like thousands upon thousands of people were there, with only one thing on any of their minds: Sirius Black.

Apparently he _had_ broken out of Azkaban, and could easily have been real, instead of some crazy dream sent to torment Remus in his sleep.

Sighing, he rubbed his tired eyes and stood before the Fountain of Magical Brethren that had been sculpted in the middle of the hall. He was trying to stay out of everyone's way as he questioned his decision to come here and report what he had seen.

_Of course it was the right decision, _he told himself. _Sirius is a killer! The sooner he's back in Azkaban, the better it will be for all._

But even still, Remus doubted.

"Remus Lupin?"

Turning around, he took in the sight of a young woman – who was probably someone's assistant – staring at him questionably as she held a clipboard in both her hands. She looked, like most people were looking that night, dazed and overwhelmed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You are here," the woman said, seeking a confirmation as she glanced down at her clipboard. "Due to the recent and possible sighting of one Sirius Black who has escaped from Azkaban?"

"Yes," Remus nodded.

"Well then," the woman pulled out several sheets of paper from her clipboard and handed them to Remus. "You're not the only one, believe me. I'll need you to fill out this witness report and then proceed to level-"

"Tabitha!"

Both Remus and the woman turned to see an older, stout man rushing towards them, his face red as he was out of breath. He focused on the woman. "Is this Remus Lupin?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Tabitha said, frowning as she looked back and forth between Remus and her clipboard.

"Very good," the man said, grabbing the papers from Remus and shoving them back into the arms of the assistant. He glanced at Remus. "Do follow me."

"But sir!" Tabitha objected. "He's just another one of our million potential Black witnesses!" She had a tone of exaggeration meant to question Remus' credibility. Not that Remus particularly blamed her. On a night like this, _any_thing that went against standard procedure meant that it was of some consequence. Tabitha probably had about as much of an idea on what was going on as did half of Britain. So when the Ministry was turning away all of the countless, terrified men and women claiming to have seen Sirius somewhere on all corners of the island in one night, but not one man named Remus Lupin, it stood to reason that his testimony might be different somehow. And young Tabitha wanted to know why.

But the red faced man simply glared back at her. "We all have jobs to do tonight, Tabitha. Get back to yours!"

Even still, as Remus watched her leave, he knew she would be having lunch with a lot of people the following day as she related to them this particular encounter. He turned back towards his more recent companion.

"Come with me," the man said irritably, before leading Remus through security and onto a lift past sliding golden grilles.

The man and Remus stood on the lift with several others until they reached Level Two. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And Remus found himself fairly certain that he was headed to Auror Headquarters.

They stepped out into a corridor lined with doors. Most of the people on the lift got out with them, and Remus, for a second, feared he had lost sight of the red faced man he was supposed to follow.

But the man quickly appeared at Remus' side and led him down the corridor towards a certain office. All the while, Remus was more than a little unsettled. He had never been so far inside the Ministry before. As a teenager, he had always feared being brought here. He had always feared what it could mean… considering what he was.

Sirius had always used to joke, in order to reassure Remus, that his first trip into the Ministry would as likely be on _his_ behalf, or James', than for any other reason. _Well, you were right Padfoot,_ Remus thought glumly.

The man knocked twice on the door before entering, beckoning for Remus to follow. Inside, three people were waiting for him, all of whom were standing before a very, very cluttered desk. Two were men, but the third was a rather young, pretty faced woman with short, spiky hair that was exceedingly violet.

Everyone stopped in their conversations and looked directly at Remus. It was terribly uncomfortable, as only the woman managed to smile.

The red faced man who had led Remus there quickly announced him before departing. He seemed all too eager to leave Remus far behind and get back to work. And the three others in the room didn't seem particularly inviting. The two men even sat down, one on a couch and the other behind his desk, neither one of them offering Remus a chair.

_I should not have come here,_ Remus told himself critically. _I should have gone after Sirius myself._

"Wotcher, Mr. Lupin," the woman suddenly spoke up, offering another polite smile. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks."

"How do you do?" Remus asked politely, but softly. Nevertheless, his remarkably hoarse voice caused the two men to glance at each other knowingly.

Tonks watched Remus observe this, and quickly stepped in. "Forgive these two. We're all under an awful load of stress right now, trying to regain custody of Black. Considering the circumstances, though, I'm quite well. And you?"

"Considering the circumstances," Remus shook his head.

"I understand," Tonks said as the door behind him opened again. As he turned, and as the other two men both got back to their feet, another man entered. He was not a terribly handsome man, though he looked like he could be kind enough on a good day. He was dressed in a pinstriped suit and held a lime green bowler hat in his hands.

"Minister," Tonks and the two other men said as Cornelius Fudge joined them. But it was the man who entered the office directly behind the Minister of Magic that caught Remus' attention.

"Professor Dumbledore," he whispered, having not seen the old man in about thirteen years.

"Remus," Dumbledore said pleasantly enough, somehow managing to greatly lift the man's spirits. "We've been expecting you."

"Sir?" Remus asked, ignoring the looks passed between the two other men, who probably both resented the attention given to Albus Dumbledore and not to Cornelius Fudge.

"But of course!" Fudge declared, sounding surprisingly good humored. "I must admit, ever since word got out that Black had escaped, we've been up to our knees in terrified citizens proclaiming they've seen him somewhere or other. But you can imagine our surprise and high spirits when Albus here arrived to tell us that should one of those witnesses turn out to be a certain Remus Lupin, we couldmost certainly expect a valid testimony."

"I see," Remus glanced back at Dumbledore, grateful for a friendly face, but nevertheless noticing his solemnity. This was a very serious matter, and Remus knew Dumbledore would be beyond supportive, to both Remus himself and to the Ministry. There was no time, Remus thought, for his usual games, and there was no real twinkle in his eyes that night. Just a hard look of understanding.

"Now tell us," Fudge said encouragingly. "What does the best friend of Sirius Black have to say?"

"I'm hardly Sirius' best friend," Remus said stiffly. It certainly wasn't something he was proud of, having known so personally a man who could do such evil. "And I really don't have a whole lot to tell."

One of the other Aurors made a small sound of disbelief, but quickly shut up at a look thrown his way by Tonks.

"Come, come," Fudge ignored the Auror, and focused entirely on Remus. "Something must have brought you here."

"Yes," Remus said hesitantly. "I came simply to inform you that Black had escaped. But clearly you're already aware."

"Clearly," Fudge agreed, watching Remus as if expecting something more.

But when Remus didn't offer anymore, one of the Aurors spoke up. "How did you come by this information, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus glanced at the man, but was prepared to answer. Seven years of sneaking around Hogwarts with James, Peter, and Sirius had taught him how to handle men like these two, and Cornelius Fudge. But not Dumbledore… Remus hoped the man would watch his back, as he used to in his school days.

"Earlier this evening a strange noise awoke me from sleep," he explained, rather calmly. "Black had forced my door open and remained in my house long enough for me to see and recognize him. But as soon as I spoke his name, he Disapparated. At that point, I was unaware of his escape, and thought to come and warn you."

"Which was very good of you, Remus," Dumbledore assured him.

"Indeed," Fudge agreed, though not quite as sincerely.

"I'm sorry," one of the Aurors cut in, though sounding anything but. "You say he broke into your house only to leave? Why? Why not kill you?" He almost sounded sorry that Sirius hadn't.

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "Out of his three friends in school, I'm the only one left alive." He shrugged, downheartedly. "Maybe he's trying to torment me."

"We have reason to believe Black is looking to go after Harry Potter," Tonks cut in, before either of the two Aurors could make some snide remark. "Do you know anything of that?"

Remus had tensed the moment she had spoken Harry's name, though Dumbledore was the only one who did not fail to notice. Remus shook his head. "I know nothing of that."

"Some help you are," one Auror muttered.

"That will be quite enough," Fudge scolded the man.

"I told you I didn't have much to tell," Remus shrugged. "And I didn't mean for anyone to make too much of my report. I regret wasting your time." His tone during that last sentence was sarcastically directed to the offending Aurors, in such a way that reminded him painfully of James, and shamefully of Sirius.

"On the contrary," Dumbledore cut in. "Remus, you have actually saved me time." He glanced from Nymphadora Tonks to Cornelius Fudge. "Since Remus has nothing further to contribute to your investigation, I would like to ask that he and I both be dismissed."

"Nothing further to contribute?" an Auror exclaimed, sounding astounded. "As of this moment, he is our leading witness!"

"Who is apparently," Dumbledore said quietly. "Of some help."

The Auror's face darkened, and he looked quickly back at Remus. "You are certain he said nothing?"

"Not a word."

"And you have no idea where he's headed?"

"None."

The Auror frowned. "Why did he not kill you? Why would he even approach you when he is apparently after the Potter boy?"

"I don't know!" Remus repeated, growing frustrated. Why _did_ Sirius appear to him? They had once been friends, and had not seen each other in thirteen years. Maybe Sirius had just wanted to see him again…

_Don't be sentimental,_ Remus scolded himself. Sirius Black was a known killer. He had betrayed James to his death and had killed Peter out right. If Sirius had not meant to kill Remus that night, he would probably work his way up to it sooner or later.

"Why did you even come here?" the Auror was demanding in loud, equal frustration.

"I believe Remus has already answered that question," Dumbledore pleasantly cut in, with only a hint of impatience on his face. "Now, if you will excuse us, Cornelius."

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge agreed, though obviously rather disappointed.

"Well then," Dumbledore glanced towards his old student. "Remus." He stood aside for the man to exit ahead of him. When Remus obliged, Dumbledore followed, and the two left the Ministry together.

**ooooooo**

"I must admit, Remus, I am somewhat surprised that I've not seen you before now," Dumbledore stated as he and Remus entered a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why's that, sir?" Remus asked, though certain he already knew the answer.

"Don't you know?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly amused. "I would have thought it obvious. This is Harry Potter's third year."

"Yes, sir," Remus agreed, walking over to the fireplace and staring into the ash. "I don't think any association with me will benefit Harry."

"Don't you?" Dumbledore seemed amused by this, too.

"If you don't mind, sir-" Remus began, turning round.

"Remus, you are no longer a student of mine," Dumbledore cut in. "Do call me Albus."

"If you don't mind, Albus," Remus repeated slowly. "Back at the Ministry, you said that I had saved you time. If I may ask, how is that?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore smiled. Holding up his wand, he conjured up two glasses of what were probably butterbeer. Remus smiled softly as he accepted the drink. "Considering you faced Sirius Black and survived, I must say you have the talent for it."

"For what?" Remus asked hesitantly. "Sir, I didn't-"

"Albus, Remus."

"Albus," he allowed. "I didn't do anything. Sirius showed up at my door and left."

"What have you been doing all these years, Remus?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Various things," he replied slowly. "I've been-"

"How is your Patronus?" Dumbledore asked knowingly. Remus' eyes widened in surprise.

"You know about that?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore nodded, with a fond smile. "I was the one who convinced Fudge not to have you arrested."

"Really?" Remus stared at him in astonishment.

"You do realize how fortunate you were, don't you?" Dumbledore asked sympathetically. "You were up against a decent number of Dementors."

"I was young," Remus shrugged, looking down as he whispered. "My two best friends were dead."

"So you broke into the Ministry's prison," Dumbledore gently reminded him. "Where Sirius Black should have been held for trial. You drove back almost twenty Dementors."

"I wanted to kill him," Remus admitted. "But he wasn't there."

"No," Dumbledore agreed. "The Ministry conveniently decided not to give him a trial. The Dementors were there to guard the other Death Eaters."

"Yes," Remus sighed. "He was halfway to Azkaban by then. I never got a chance to confront him."

"I am sure it was for the best, Remus," Dumbledore assured him. "On the other hand, it proved to me something I already knew."

"What was that?" Remus asked skeptically.

"You have more skill than you would give yourself credit for," Dumbledore stated. Remus glanced up at him. "You would make a fine Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Remus' expression went blank. "I… I, um… don't know what to say."

"I've been searching for a competent teacher for awhile now, actually," Dumbledore admitted. "Last year's teacher was Gilderoy Lockheart."

"Ah, yes," Remus actually smiled. "Inventive old fellow, isn't he?"

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed. "And the year before that… well. The Professor in question tried to kill Harry."

"What?" Remus grew so tense he nearly broke the cup he was holding.

"You needn't fear so, Remus, the boy was quite fine," Dumbledore smiled. "I'm a bit surprised you haven't heard the story. It was quite the sensation."

Remus turned away. "I haven't been paying much mind to the news. Especially not the Daily Prophet."

"I see," Dumbledore stated. "Well, in any event, Harry was quite all right. It seems Lily left him with something of a shield. Quirrel was unable to touch him."

"Good," Remus whispered.

"He is, however," Dumbledore spoke slowly. "In want of someone like you. He is living with his aunt and uncle. They protect him, however inadvertently. They have no love for him."

Remus glanced down. "What you ask is unfair."

"All I've asked is that you become a Professor at Hogwarts," Dumbledore objected.

"He is not James," Remus replied. "I wouldn't know the first thing to say to him. Besides." He looked back at Dumbledore grudgingly. "That job is cursed."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore shrugged. "We've never employed a werewolf, however. Maybe you can break the so-called curse."

"You believe that?" Remus asked skeptically.

"What I believe," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Is that young Harry Potter is every bit as troublesome as his father. Sooner or later, he will learn the truth about Sirius Black. And he will want to confront the man who betrayed his parents."

Remus took a deep breath as he thought about that. He didn't want to listen to it. All of Dumbledore's words brought back memories. Painful memories.

"At the Ministry, I was reminded of something," Dumbledore informed the younger man. "Your best friend was Harry's father. You knew him better than anyone alive today. As you know Sirius Black better than anyone else. Including myself, I'm sorry to say."

"Sorry?" Remus questioned.

"You don't think it concerns an old man to know that a couple of his most troublesome students were often up to no good without his knowledge of it?" Dumbledore asked teasingly. "Not even Harry and his two mischievous friends have gotten into trouble without my foreknowledge of it. Or at least, not that I'm aware of."

Remus smiled, wondering if Dumbledore had figured out that his three friends had all been Animagi yet or not. "You're a very perceptive man."

"And you," Dumbledore added. "Could be of more help at Hogwarts than you realize. You are more qualified to protect Harry from Sirius than even I am. You know him better. You might even have the chance to confront him now, after you failed to thirteen years ago."

"That would have been more appealing thirteen years ago," Remus admitted. He sighed. "I would do anything for James' and Lily's son. But I don't think I'm the right person-"

"Then by all means," Dumbledore implored. "Tell me who is!"

Remus hesitated. "I'm a werewolf, Albus."

"Yes," Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit concerned. "And one of Harry's closest friends in the world is Hagrid. You remember him, I trust."

"Hagrid couldn't hurt a fly," Remus argued calmly.

"Harry's other close friend was a muggle born," Dumbledore added.

"So was his mother."

"Who, up until two years ago, he believed had died in a car accident," Dumbledore said softly. Remus didn't respond, so the Headmaster continued. "Until his first year at Hogwarts, he didn't know what a family was, much less what his had done for him. He won't mind that you're a werewolf, Remus. James didn't. He surely won't."

"I have no experience teaching."

"The children have no experience being taught," Dumbledore grinned. "At least not in that particular class. Besides, you were always quick witted enough when you were in school. You were made a prefect. You have nothing to worry about."

"Except for my best friend," Remus muttered, and not even Dumbledore could deny that. Remus sighed. "I'm not a boy anymore. I'm not as sociable as I was back then."

"It will return to you quicker than you expect," Dumbledore promised. "And it won't be as bad as you expect."

"You really expect Sirius to come to Hogwarts?" Remus asked. His voice was like that of a man close to defeat.

"I don't know what to expect," Dumbledore admitted. "But what I do know is that it would ease my mind greatly to know that if Sirius Black _does_ come to Hogwarts, you will be there to help counter his every move."

"You realize he knows me as well as I know him?" Remus asked.

"Naturally," Dumbledore nodded. "But be honest, Remus. With yourself and with me. Do you truly want to turn down this opportunity?"

"No," Remus grudgingly admitted. "Though I must say, I'm not too keen on accepting that particular job."

"Oh, come, come," Dumbledore smiled. "Were it James, he would accept it simply _because_ of the curse."

Remus smiled. "I suppose he would have."

"Everyone will be delighted to see you," Dumbledore added, the twinkle finally returning to his eye. "The Kitchen elves, I'm sure. Argus Filch. Peeves, most definitely."

"I don't think they'll have much to worry about," Remus predicted. For Hogwarts certainly would not be the same without the rest of the Marauders. He just couldn't be Moony without Prongs, Wormtail, or even Padfoot.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed that! Please review and let me know! Thanks!


End file.
